


More Than Enough

by JewishDavidJacobs



Series: On a Subway Platform [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewishDavidJacobs/pseuds/JewishDavidJacobs
Summary: “Chava asked me if we're gonna have more kids.”“Oh.”“Yeah.”“Are we going to have this conversation then?”
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: On a Subway Platform [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841677
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	More Than Enough

Jack was sure he had never been more proud than he was on the day David started college. He had been resistant to help of any kind for so long, but he had finally given in and allowed Jack to help him pay. An investment in their future, Jack had called it. David had reluctantly agreed.

Now, home alone with Chava like he had been a thousand times before, it felt different. It was a good different. 

After playing knights for an hour and being saved by Chava many times, Jack ended up with a lap full of six-year-old. She begged to watch television with him and while he was more than happy to, the dvd she pointed to turned out to be entirely in Polish and he had no idea what was happening. He hoped it was actually a children’s show and they was no cursing or discussion of felonies or something. Although he sincerely doubted it was one of David’s shows considering all the singing and the ducklings. Still, Jack figured it was probably time to at least learn some basic Polish.

“Jack?” Chava eventually said, getting his attention.

“What’s up?”

“Are you and Daddy going to have babies?”

Jack choked on his own saliva. “What?”

“Are you having babies?”

That was out of the blue. He probably should have seen it coming, he thought. He had a sudden memory of a little girl around Chava’s age asking him how babies were made in one of his foster homes and of Crutchie laughing his ass off when Jack stumbled over an incredibly vague answer.

“I…I don’t know. Not now. Not soon. And if we do–” he scrambled to figure out the right thing to say “–neither of us will love you any less or love that kid any more than we love you.”

“Okay.” She seemed unphased. “So are you?”

He sighed. “I don’t know, sweetheart. We haven’t talked about it.” They had, but not seriously. Although it was now becoming clear that they should have. “Why?”

She shrugged, eyes still on the cartoon. “Daddy’s younger than my friends’ daddies and I thought he’d want more babies when he got older.”

“Oh. Well, he hasn’t said anything. Even if he does, it don’t mean you aren’t enough for him.”

“I know. Daddy says he loves me more than anyone ever.” She gave her undivided attention back to the television.

Later, David was telling him all about his first day of classes over a late dinner and Jack was trying his very best to pay attention, but was incapable of focusing while his conversation with Chava was playing over and over again in his mind.

“I don’t think I’m going to love it, but the professor seems nice,” David said. 

“Mm.”

“And it’s going to be a lot of writing, she said.”

“Mm.”

“So I probably won’t have much time for you anymore.”

“Mm.”

“I might move out. Does that sound good?”

“Mm.”

“Jack.”

The stern tone he used caught Jack’s attention.

“Yeah?” Jack could feel himself blushing, caught not listening.

“When did you check out of this conversation?”

He shrugged. “About five minutes back.”

David sighed and shifted his chair closer to Jack’s. “What’s going on? You’re really out of it tonight.”

“Sorry. I’m really sorry, Dave. I do want to hear about your day and your classes, I just…”

“Honey…” David leaned over and kissed his forehead softly. “What’s going on?”

“Chava asked me if we're gonna have more kids.”

Jack closed his eyes. He heard David sink back into his chair and push his plate away.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Are we going to have this conversation then?”

Jack searched David’s face for any sign of apprehension or nervousness. “I guess we have to.”

“Right. Um, okay.” David fidgeted nervously. He wrung his hands together.

Jack stopped him by taking one of them and stroking it softly.

“What…what do you think?” His voice cracked and he averted his eyes from Jack. “I mean, you want to be a dad, right?”

“I thought I kinda already was.”

He instantly regretted saying it out loud. It was hardly reasonable to assume that just because he was helping to raise her it meant that he was Chava’s dad in any capacity. That title belonged exclusively to David.

Jack had no problem with that, truly. David was a fantastic father and it was one of the many reasons Jack loved him so much. Still, he wanted them to be a family in every way and Chava meant more to him than just being David’s daughter.

David, to Jack’s surprise, did not seem even remotely upset. Instead, Jack found himself being practically tackled as his fiancé grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Um, okay,” he stuttered when David pulled back a few moments later. “That was…”

“Was?” David prompted.

“Surprising. You want to explain or you just gonna leave it there?”

David chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I just figured you’d be upset.”

“What? Why?”

Jack shrugged. “Don’t know. Don’t want to assume or anything. You know what happens when you assume,” he joked.

“Jack.” David’s hand covered his on the table. “The fact that Chava is that important to you is possibly the greatest thing I’ve heard short of ‘Will you marry me?’”

He quirked his eyebrows. “You didn’t know?”

“I did,” he admitted, “but it’s still nice to hear.”

“So…”

“So.”

“You don’t…you don’t want any more kids?” Jack asked.

“I didn’t say that,” he protested.

“But you’re thinking it. Davey, baby, I know you.”

“I…look, growing up, Sarah and Les were the most important part of my life. They meant everything to me and they still do. I don’t want to deprive my daughter of that.”

“That’s fair, but your childhood was a lot tougher than hers is gonna be.”

“That’s true,” David conceded, “but I’m still not sure it’s fair to take that from her.” He took his hand back and began to wring them against each other again. 

“It ain’t about that. You know I love my siblings too, but that don’t mean Chava needs some of her own. Davey, if you want to talk unfair and you don’t want more kids, then it’s unfair to have them. It would be unfair to them and to us.”

“But you don’t want them?”

Jack shrugged. “Not really. If you did I wouldn’t be opposed, but as long as I got you two, everything else in my life is just extra.”

“Yeah?” David’s eyes were glassy and Jack reached up to wipe away the tear that escaped.

“Yeah. You’re more than enough for me.”

“You’re more than enough for me too.”

“I  _ am _ pretty great, aren’t I?”

David hit him with his napkin playfully. “And with that, this conversation is over.”

Jack laughed. “Aw, Dave, we were having a moment!”

“You ruined it.” He stood and cleared their plates from the table and walked towards the kitchen.

Jack followed him.

“What are you talking about? I was just being honest.”

With the dishes in the sink and his hands free, David pulled Jack in by his shirt and placed his other hand on the back of his neck before kissing him firmly. “Shut up.”

He soaped up a sponge and began scrubbing his plate.

Jack snorted. “Yeah, like that’s ever gonna happen.”

“If my prayers are answered, it will.”

Without a second thought, Jack took the hose from the sink and sprayed David.

He gasped. “Jack Kelly! What is the matter with you?”

“A lot.”

“Oh my God.” He took the sponge and squeezed it over Jack’s head.

“Hey! That’s not a proportional response!” He grabbed his fiancé and hugged him tight, covering David’s forehead in suds.

“This is why we don’t need more kids! You’re messier than our six-year-old.”

And even though they spent the next five minutes attacking each other with soap and water, Jack was focused instead on one singular word: our.

**Author's Note:**

> So…it’s been a while.


End file.
